No Alibi
by Blue-Eyed-Hime26
Summary: The murder of Kakashi Hatake. 7 well-known and loved shinobi of the Leaf have no alibi from that night. And one of them has blood on their hands.
1. Chapter 1

Neji walked briskly down the path. The wind whipped around him, stinging his eyes and skin. He looked around nervously making sure he wasn't being followed. With his Byakugan activated he was positive no one saw him do the dirty deed. He knew it was wrong, but deep inside he felt better knowing it was all over now.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sakura was mad. She was steaming mad. Sasuke had turned her down again to train with Kakashi-sensei. It was all he did these days. But tonight was the night she would make sure he always had time for her.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ino walked to his apartment with rage in her eyes. She hoped the rumors weren't true but if they were someone would pay dearly. Her sensei never lied to her. Her hand hovered over her pocket for comfort. She knew it was still in there and unless she needed it, it would stay there. She hoped that when she got there he wouldn't give her a reason to use it on him.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sasuke lowered his head to make sure no one knew it was him. He pulled his hood closer around his face. He saw a figure coming down the street in the opposite direction of him. As the figure and himself grew closer he knew who it was. All he had to do was get them alone and he could do what he had been waiting for. Because he would always win. He had to be the strongest.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sai smiled. It was a real smile, which he was getting used to doing nowadays. But this smile was filled with malice and evil intentions. It was all over. And the best part was, everyone trusted him.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hinata gulped hard as she reached for the doorknob to his room. She was going to tell him tonight. She was going to stand up to him and he would respect her. And if he refused… Well, Hinata had that all figured out. She had the weapon at the ready. Now all she had to do was walk into the room. She slowly turned the doorknob…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Temari smiled viciously. Konoha had dishonored her many times, especially him with his non-caring attitude. This wretched village never treated her the way she deserved and he was important to them. Temari was strong, and she would prove it tonight.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The next day Kakashi Hatake was found dead in his apartment. Officials are unaware what weapon was used to take the copy ninja's life, but they're positive of one thing; he was murdered. Murdered quite viciously to be precise. And Shikamaru Nara was assigned to get to the bottom of it. But with a murder weighing heavily on the shoulders of Shikamaru's friends, he knew interrogating would spark a lot of accusations and tear apart many friendships. He knew all this because he was, of course, a genius. And he was never wrong.

A/N Ooooh another mystery by yours truly! I'm really hoping you guys can't guess who it is yet!

Review and subscribe if you wanna bring our beloved Kakashi's murderer to justice ;) I've got the next 3 or 4 chapters already typed up so do those 2 wonderful things listed above and I'll let you all in on the secret!


	2. Chapter 2

At the funeral of Kakashi Hatake

"I- I can't believe he's really dead." Naruto whispered to Sakura. She merely looked ahead emotionlessly with her mouth in a tight line, as if trying to keep whatever was inside from coming out. Naruto looked at her confused, but his confusion grew as he looked around the room.

Hinata and Neji were standing off to the side talking quietly but even an idiot like Naruto could tell they were fighting about something.

He noticed Ino and Shikamaru, who were usually attached at the hip, were completely across the room for each other as if Ino was avoiding him.

Temari was smirking triumphantly and her look didn't differ much from Sasuke's own facial expression.

Sai… well Naruto didn't notice anything different about him. Sai still looked like an emotionless fool. But that smile held something more today.

Shikamaru cleared his throat after everyone paid their respects and walked to the front of the crowd with a serious expression. But Naruto couldn't help but notice how tired he looked, and how pained his expression was. As if he'd been up all night contemplating a horrible situation.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen. My name is Shikamaru Nara. I am leading the investigation of the murder of Kakashi Hatake." A couple of murmurs broke out in the crowd and he raised his hand for silence. "Before I begin I would like to say how sorry I am about the loss of our fellow shinobi. Throughout this beautiful ceremony I have the unfortunate task of inviting all of the suspects to be interrogated in 3 days. These people will not be allowed to leave the village until further notice. Thank you." He said sadly before stepping down from the podium.

Shikamaru had already been informed of the suspects and didn't know how he would be able to tell his closest friends that he had to interrogate them in only 3 short days.

Shikamaru had to be sneaky about this. Being a ninja he didn't think it would be a problem, but them being his best friends would make things so much harder. He decided he might as well get the worst over with and slowly approached Ino.

People knew he and Ino were friends so he figured he would go over and talk to her then slip her the letter when he left to target his next victim.

"Ino. How are you?" Shikamaru asked approaching his childhood friend. Ino glared up at him then just turned away. Shikamaru sighed. It sucked when Ino was mad at him, but it majorly sucked when he didn't even know what was wrong.

"Ino. Can we talk?" He tried again.

"Unless I'm a suspect, I don't think so." She spat. Shikamaru's spine stiffened and Ino, having been his friend for so long, didn't miss the slight movement.

"Oh my gosh. Shika I was kidding!" She whispered urgently. Shikamaru's chest tightened at the horrified expression on her face.

"No one knew where you were the night of the murder. You're one of the only shinobi without an alibi." Shikamaru explained quietly. Ino's face went blank. How had they known she was up to no good that night? Then he handed her the letter and walked away before her blue eyes made him rip it up and let her off the hook.

Sakura might as well be next, he thought. As long as he was doing unpleasant tasks he should get them all out of the way.

"Sakura." He drawled walking up to the pink-haired girl who was looking at the picture of herself, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi. Sakura turned around with a hateful scowl on her face but when she saw Shikamaru she immediately plastered a smile on.

"Shikamaru! Hey!" She smiled. Shikamaru nodded his head towards the picture.

"I'm sorry about you guys losing your sensei." Shikamaru said honestly. Sakura gave him a sad smile and turned to glance at it again.

"Thanks Shikamaru." She said. Shikamaru nodded and took a deep breath before handing her the letter and walking away trying to look casual.

Neji, Sai, and Sasuke and surprisingly Temari were no problem to give the letters to. He would converse with them briefly then just give them the letter and walk away. They didn't have a problem with it and he made a mental note of who resisted.

Hinata was next and Shikamaru felt bad. Not as bad as he felt giving the letter to Ino, but bad considering how innocent the young girl was.

"Good morning Hinata-chan." Shikamaru said politely. Hinata turned away from her sister and Hanabi walked away to mingle.

"Ohayo Shikamaru-san." She said with a sweet smile. Shikamaru decided to make his job a little more interesting…

"Me and Naruto were just talking about you…" He continued slyly. Hinata's eyes widened and her gaze flickered over to said blonde haired boy. She turned beet red when he caught her looking and flashed her a foxy grin.

"Y-you and N-Naruto-k-kun?" She squeaked. Shikamaru chuckled but his expression grew grim in the blink of an eye.

"Yeah, no big deal though. Don't worry. I'll see you around Hinata-chan." He said in a stony voice before handing the girl the letter. The red left her face quickly and she was now ghostly pale. Shikamaru strode away quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n Due to previous threats on my LIFE, here's a real quick update to keep everyone satisfied! PLEASE LET ME LIVE! ^-^ Okay, without further ado, here's the nest chapter of No Alibi!

Ino walked away from the funeral sadly. The letter was clutched tightly in her hand as she headed home.

"Ow!"

Ino bumped into someone and fell to the ground on her butt. She looked up to see that she was eye to eye with someone else sitting on the ground in front of her.

"Temari." She growled icily.

Ino had never liked the girl from Suna. Ever since the mission to rescue Gaara when the girl and Shikamaru had done so well together and she herself had done nothing, Ino had only harsh feelings towards the girl. Her bad feelings only increased when the girl _returned_ and worked on the Chuunin exams with, once again, Shikamaru.

"Ino." Temari responded with an uncharacteristic smile. Ino frowned and looked into the girl's shining teal eyes. They were too happy.

Ino hauled herself up and held out a hand to help Temari up grudgingly. The Suna girl ignored it and stood up by herself.

"Well, Ms. Yamanaka, it's a shock seeing you so darn far away from Shikamaru. Aren't you usually following him around like a lost puppy?" Temari asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Ino growled and took a step closer to Temari.

"That's enough. Ino, why do you always have to start such troublesome situations?" Shikamaru drawled from behind the two girls. Ino spun around and grabbed Shikamaru by the front of his shirt.

"Shikamaru don't you dare start with me! I didn't start any 'troublesome' situations! It was that freaking sand devil!" She cried shaking him roughly and pointing at Temari. Shikamaru pried Ino off of him and looked warily at the two girls. He was already emotionally exhausted from handing out the letters at the funeral. The last thing he needed was Ino on his case more than she already was.

It was at this point that Ino noticed that Temari had a letter similar to hers in her own hand. A crazy plan formed in Ino's mind. She looked from Shikamaru to Temari and gave them both a sickly sweet grin.

Temari was going to pay and Ino knew just how to make sure it happened. She faced Shikamaru.

"I'm going now. But Chouji, Asuma-sensei and I are going to grab some barbeque later. You should come too." She said with a genuine smile. Temari smirked again.

"You really shouldn't eat so much barbeque. I know it's the only excuse you have to be with Shikamaru but you're starting to pack on the pounds." She said evilly. Ino gasped in horror. She prided herself in her body and Temari's bashing burned. She couldn't help herself when she started to tear up.

"Temari. You fat, ugly, controlling, manipulative, bitch!" Ino screamed in a shrill voice. Then she turned quickly and buried her head in the crook of Shikamaru's neck.

Shikamaru, at the time, was reeling. How dare anyone in the world _ever_ say anything bad about his Ino! Wait, _his_ Ino? You know what? Yes, she _is_ his Ino! And even though Temari was a girl, she couldn't say anything bad about Ino either! He was VERY protective of Ino because he was one of the few people that knew how insecure she actually was. And because he knew her weaknesses; he would always have her back.

"Temari. I think you should go now." Shikamaru drawled, expertly hiding his emotions. Temari grinned sweetly at him and glared at the back of Ino's head before turning to leave.

"Temari?" Shikamaru called.

"Yes, Shika-kun?" She called back coyly without turning towards him.

"You will never say anything remotely bad about Ino ever again. She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and anyone who dares say otherwise shouldn't even bother speaking to me ever again. Oh, and Temari? Don't call me Shika-kun." He said coldly.

Ino's head snapped up to look into Shikamaru's face. Her puffy eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Gazing up at him Ino really took a second to look at him. Shikamaru was still glaring resentfully at Temari and didn't see Ino looking at him. Ino always had feelings for Shikamaru, but they increased 10x more when she heard him say all those great things about her. And looking at him now; his strong jaw, his glowing skin, his silky hair, and his thoughtful brown eyes, she felt her chest heave at the feelings she had for her teammate and best friend.

"I'll be there." He said, snapping Ino out of her fantasy.

"Huh?" she mumbled dumbly.

"Barbeque. Later." He said with a warm smile. Ino nodded furiously and then blushed and looked down at her feet. Shikamaru gave her hand a little squeeze then hurried off as fast as a lazy-ass like him could manage.

Ino was left there, grinning like a fool. She rubbed her eyes and suddenly remembered why she was crying and the grin slid right off her face only to be replaced with a smirk. The oh-so-perfect plan continued formulating itself in her head.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hinata-chan! Wait up!" Naruto panted running after the Hyuuga heiress.

"Oh, N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata said turning around with a teary smile.

"Hinata! Why are you crying?" He asked holding her lightly by the shoulders.

"I-I'm not allowed to tell you…" She whispered. There was no specific rule about it, but Hinata had a feeling that the suspects shouldn't go around advertising the fact.

"Hinata-chan, you can tell me anything." He told her gently.

"I-I'm a s-suspect in the murder of K-Kakashi-sensei." She whispered hanging her head in shame.

Naruto's jaw just dropped. And for a moment he was actually speechless. And then…

"WHAT? WHO THE HELL DO THEY THINK THEY ARE SUSPECTING YOU! I OUGHTTA GO DOWN THERE AND SMASH SOME HEADS!" He shouted looking around frantically, searching for someone to blame and a head to smash.

"No N-Naruto-kun…" She whispered putting a hand on his arm. He turned and the rage in his eyes dyed down as he looked into her own huge, violet ones.

"What's wrong Hinata-chan? How dare they even think that you would murder _anyone_!" He questioned defiantly. Hinata sighed and just looked down at her feet. Naruto sighed and looked to the sun.

"Hinata." He said still gazing at the sky. Hinata looked up at him, his face seeming to glow under the sun's rays.

"Don't let anyone walk over you. To get through this, you'll have to be tough. And I believe you can do it." He continued, not looking away from the sun. She smiled warmly and he walked away without looking back.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ne, Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked with a look of confusion on his face. After talking to Hinata he felt empty inside… so being the dense boy he is he decided that ramen would fill him back up. But upon approaching Ichiraku he was shocked to see Sasuke, who hated ramen, loitering outside the stand.

"Oh, dobe. It's you." Sasuke said calmly. Naruto squinted his eyes in scrutiny of Sasuke until his eyes landed on the envelope that matched Hinata's. His eyes widened and he took a half step back.

"Uh you know what? I had plenty to eat at the funeral today. I'll see you later Sasuke!" Naruto called beginning to jog towards his house. Sasuke sniffed and turned his nose up, looking into the fading evening sky as a bad decision weighed heavily on his shoulders.

Naruto jogged away from the ramen stand looking back at Sasuke with a worried expression.

* * *

><p><em><span>Flashback<span>_

_Naruto walked through the woods after training late into the night. He was surprised to hear a cry of 'chidori!' and he quickly rushed to the spot where the shout had come from._

_He skidded to a halt behind a tree and saw in a clearing of destroyed trees and burned stumps, Sasuke. He was gripping his wrist with one hand and breathing heavily._

_"Sasuke!" Naruto called running into the clearing and facing the Uchiha. "Kakashi-sensei told you that you chidori burst limit is two! You've obviously done more than that, you're gonna hurt yourself Teme!"_

_Sasuke was silent for a moment with his head down, bangs covering his face. The wind whistled in the heavy silence until Sasuke's head snapped up with eyes full of rage._

_"Kakashi-sensei doesn't have to stop at two. Why should I?" He shouted. Naruto's face fell._

_"CHIDORI!" Sasuke suddenly shouted, demolishing a nearby tree. He turned to glare at Naruto once more before producing another burst, making it obvious that he wouldn't listen to reason. Naruto numbly headed home, but the duration of the walk out of the forest he heard Sasuke do chidori at least three more times._

_Flashback End_

"Sasuke would never…" Naruto mumbled to himself.

"Sasuke would never what?" A familiar voice asked accusingly.

Naruto jumped and spun around. "Ah Sakura-chan! W-what are you doing here?" He asked nervously. Sakura put a hand on her hip and narrowed her eyes.

"You didn't answer me. What wouldn't Sasuke do?" She asked. Naruto felt sweat bead on his forehead as he was put into a bad situation. He took a deep breath.

"Okay Sakura-chan I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone else!" Naruto said seriously. The scowl slipped off Sakura's face and she nodded with a curious look on her face.

"I think that Sasuke killed Kakashi-sensei." Naruto whispered. Sakura felt chilled to the bone.

"WHAT! Naruto you idiot! Sasuke would never!" Sakura cried angrily, shaking Naruto wildly by his shoulders. Naruto scowled and pulled out of her grasp.

"Well than what do you propose happened?" Naruto said crossing his arms defiantly. Sakura shifted uncomfortably for a few moments, opening her mouth as if to say something and then closing it again.

"Naruto you… you trust me right?" She finally asked. Naruto nodded dumbly and Sakura sighed.

"I can't tell you exactly… how I know… but I have a very strong feeling that Sasuke didn't do it." She said. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Did you?"

**A/n Did she? Oh well, guess you'll have to find out ;) Review and Subscribe**


End file.
